sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Latias
Latias is a character in 5Ds Blazing Gale, starting from Season 2. She is a cameo character and part of the Eon siblings in Pokémon, along with her brother. She is also a Blaze Blue student and one of the Signers, bearing the Alpha Wings mark of the Crimson Dragon. Design Latias has a red aerodynamic body that resembles a jet plane, enabling her to fly at high speeds, alongside having a white neck and head (with the exception of the front of her face). She has green-gold eyes with a white pentagon in the middle of her face. Latias wears a red and blue form-fitting jacket along with dark blue boots of some sort. When Turbo Dueling, she wears a pink helmet that is reminscient of the one Ruka wears. On other occasions, she wears a sky blue beanie similar to the one Hikari/Dawn wears, with the kanji for legendary (伝説, Densetsu), possibly as a reference to her legendary status within the Pokémon anime. List of Latias's outfits Etymology Latias derives from latere (Latin for to lie hidden). "-as" as a suffix may have been added to make it sound more feminine, opposite the more masculine-sounding "-os" in Latios. Credit to: Bulbapedia Nicknames/Titles Latias has a title based on her Signer status. *'Psychic Dragon Princess Signer' (心霊龍媛のシグナー. Shinreiryū Hime no Shigunā). Personality Much like her role in the Pokémon anime (movie 5), Latias is very playful and energetic, especially during matches. However, she will get serious if someone she cares about is in danger. She also shows a great interest in learning about her friends even more through their playstyles; most recently demonstrated during Chapters 58 - 61. It should be noted that she uses the pronoun "atashi" (アタシ) in both her summoning chants and regular speech (though only shown with her turn announcements so far), implying her more carefree nature in the fanfic so far. ("Atashi" is an informal way for females to address themselves; shown in the same vein as Posie and Cinnamon.) Biography Latias once roamed the skies of the Hoenn region from the far off city of Altomare. Being energetic as she was, she wanted to seek adventure and decided to learn how to duel. Eventually, she improved over time and started mastering Turbo Duels as well, in the meanwhile finding her one true love. Relationships Latias has a good relationship with Latios, given they are siblings. She also has a good relationship with Jason and Posie, given that they were the ones who came to her rescue in Season 2. Decks Latias plays a "Psychic Dragon" Deck, which is fitting considering her dual typing. Her version is more defensive, referencing her higher defensive stats in the games (80/90 physical, 110/130 special). ''List of Latias's Decks'' Trivia * Along with her brother, she is the first character in 5Ds Blazing Gale to be brought in from an anime outside of the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. ** She is 3 inches taller than her original counterpart, but her weight remains the same. * Latias is the smallest teenage Signer in 5Ds Blazing Gale, coming in at 58 inches (4'10"). ** Prior to the confirmation of Ruka and Rua's actual data, she actually WAS '''the smallest Signer in terms of height; however this is no longer the case (that distinction is reserved for the twins now). ** It should be noted that if Latias used her actual height given in the Pokemon games, her being the absolute shortest Signer would still apply, even after the official confirmation of data. (Latias would still be shorter by approximately 2 inches). * Latias' Signer distinction is based off her dual typing and role in Pokémon Heroes (Dragon/Psychic). * Both Latias/Latios have similarities with both Jason/Sakura and Rua/Ruka (both siblings are born on same month/day, but the male sibling is born first Jason/Latios' case, they're several years older than their sisters. ** However, in terms of age, Latias/Latios are closer to Posie/Jason (since both pairs have a one year difference between each member, although Posie's birthday is a day before Jason's) * Latios and Latias's outfits representing Dawn/Ash may be a reference to Pearlshipping (similar to Jason/Sakura). ** However, this pairing may be considered as incest since both Latias/Latios are siblings. * The situation in which Latias is encountered in the fanfic is similar to the events of Pokémon Heroes, in the sense that she is being attacked by someone because of her importance. ** (In this case, said assailant wanted to personally capture her and actually drew blood from a projectile wound). * It's interesting to note that in her Pokédex entries, Latias is said to be able to talk telepathy, which she does, as proven in Chapter 54; however she talks normally in the fanfic. ** It is unknown whether or not her brother does the same; it's assumed that he does. * Latias's birthday is the same day that Pokemon Red & Green were released in Japan. '''NOTE: This is a different Latias from the one that appeared in Pokémon Heroes and SS025. Lineage Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters Category:Signers Category:Female Characters